Exfile Gone Wrong
by randomperson1967
Summary: When their exfile plan goes wrong and one of them get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Jaz POV

It was supposed to be a simple extraction of an American teen from a Somalia war lord, the teen had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Though our plans never seem to go as planned and never seem to stay simple, but you don't because a part of a special ops team for simple and easy we go in when there is no plan. But for once we had hoped it would stay simple.

We had been in the car half way to the exfil when things started to go wrong. And even though we were half way there it was still over 4 miles away. It started as the road we wanted to take had been close because of a car crash up ahead. And in the middle of the city it happened.

"command we need an alternate rote, rode was closed" Dalton said looking ahead Amir was driving and Dalton was in shotgun. Samantha the teen we were trying to get out of here was in the middle between McG and I and Preach was in the back. She hadn't stop shaken sense we got her out of there.

"Turn left up ahead" Hanna says over the coms "go a mile down that road then hang a left and the next right. That will put you back on the road the exfil."

Right after we took the second right there was a loud bang and the car lurched to the right. Making Samantha whimper next to me.

"Hold on command we have a flat we'll get it fix and then we will be back on the road." Dalton said. McG and Amir got out to fix the flat, they were almost done when all hell broke lose and bullets were flying. Right as we started to return fire I was thrown back against the seat and left shoulder was on fire, and the world started to blur and black out.

Dalton POV

When the bullets started to fly I know we were in trouble. I look back to tell the other we were going to make a run for it, but me eyes landed on Jaz her head was leaning against the window and blood was seeping from the left shoulder. And we had to move know, but I don't know what to do my mind is spinning out of controlled the only though in my head is this can't be happening not to Jaz.

Preaches voice cuts through the fog and I start to come back to my senses.

"Command we need a place to hide we're under fire and Jaz is hit"

Not a second later Hanna has us a safe house to hide in.

"McG, Amir get in the car and get us out of here" I yell at them "Samantha get in the back with Preach. McG, Jaz is hit bad." I'm still looking back at her I can't take my eye off the slow rise and fall of her chest, I'm afraid of I do it will stop, and I won't know.

Three minutes later we're are at the safe house and McG hasn't let up the pressure on Jaz's shoulder since he got back in the car, but it's going to need a lot more work then just that.

"Preach, Amir get Samantha inside and safe" we all get out of the car except for Mcg and Jaz. I walk back the door behind him and open it up.

"Top we need to get her onto a kitchen table or something fast and she's gone need some blood."

"Alright I'll grab her you get the stuff you gone need, and you can take as much as she need I'll be fine." In this moment I have never been so happy to be a universal blood donner. I lean down and slide my arm under she legs and the other around her back. Carefully and quickly picking her up and taking her inside, with McG on my heels.

We get her set on the table then I pull up a chair and sit next to her. I hold down pressure as McG get and line running between us and her color starts to come back. Thou it doesn't stay for long with McG trying to get that bullet out of her shoulder. I don't know how long we have been at this kitchen table weather it been a minute or and hour, but it feels like an eternity before McG can get the bullet out.

"Well she's lucky it didn't hit anything to important, but it did tare her muscle to shred so she will be in a world of pain and not have much use of that arm. I'll give her a shoot of morphine now and leave another her for if she walkup"

By this point I'm starting to get a little light headed from the blood transfusion, but McG is bandaging her up, so the worst of it is over. I sit back in the chair and call all the guys over. "All right guys we are going to be all night so way don't we all try to get some sleep Preach take first watch then Amir then McG, and I'll take last."

With that everyone heads to try and find a place to sleep. Once I know everyone is settled I rest my arm on the table and grab Jaz right hand where I can feel her pulse before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaz POV

I open my eyes but all I see is black, and warmth is radiating from my right hand, but I push that to the back of my mind and try to figure out where I am, and what is going on. The last thing I remember was it was the middle of the day and we were heading to exfil. There was someone to my right asleep leaning against the table, I try to sit up, but suddenly there is a blinding white-hot pain in me right shoulder, I bit my lip trying not to cry out. Though I must not have been that quite because the person next to me is starting to walk up. And I realize the warmth on my hand is from the other persons' hand being wrapped around my wrist. I feel panicky rising up at bring held down, and just then the light from the moon hits their face. And I realize it not just some person but it Top. When I see him my heart beat slows down, and I relaxed, for all of a second before I start to panic even worse then before what ever happened it not just me who's in trouble but it's also Top and possibly the rest of my team. And just before I totally lost it, Top sits up.

"Jaz your fine we are in a safe house, and you were shot in the shoulder." When he tells me that the pain I felt before come back to the fore front of my mind and I have to bite my lip to keep from making a sound. Hearing him take starts to make me fell better knowing that at least everyone is safe for now. "I know you shoulder hurts the bullet ripped up your shoulder pretty good, but I need to know if you can move it." He almost looks sad for making me try.

I work to lift my arm and I can get it a little, but the pain is killer, but I have to work through it. I can see in Top's face trying to figure out how we are going to get out of here when he doesn't thing I can shoot "Don't worry Top I'll still be able to hold my gun I know I can"

"That the problem I know you would but by doing so you could kill your arm. You will just have to make do with your side arm." I so want to argue with him, but I know it's no good.

Just the McG walks in "Top it's your watch I get Jaz check out and stay with her." Top gives a small node and grabs his gun which had been leaning against the table and walked out. McG turns on the lamp next to me on the lowest setting just to give enough light to see but not enough to let anyone know that there are people in here. "Alright, so you are gona cut whatever crape you were giving Top and tell me the truth, got it?"

"Ya, all right" knowing that there is no way to really lie to him about this he's treated me in the field enough to know if I'm being real about the pain I'm in.

I lay back and let him work. He pulls back the bandage on my shoulder, I wasn't expecting the that much pain when he touched my shoulder, so I couldn't stay completely quiet. The look on McG's face said it all but before he could do anything Top comes rushing back in. no one says anything, but we don't have to, the look on everyone's face says it all. There was something seriously wrong with my shoulder.

"OK Jaz I'm gona give you a shot of morphine because I need to know what's going on, and Top I'm probably going to need your help can you get Preach or Amir to take over watch." Top just gave a nod before walking back out of the room to go walk up one of the other guys. Without giving any warning McG gives me the morphine. "OK it should start working in a few minutes have a nice nap." He just keeps smiling at me while the words starts to fade.

Top POV

McG is standing by Jaz's left shoulder when I come back into the room. And she's out cold "so the morphine has taken effected what do you need me to do?"

"I'm gona need you to come over and shine your flashing at her shoulder, I'm gona have to take out the stiches and figure out what is wrong, because we both know she can handle a lot of pain without making a noise and as long as the morphine stays in her system we shouldn't have a problem but there is a chance you are gona have to holder her down."

I walk over to my pack and grab my light before walking over next to McG and turning it on. I know the only way I'm going to get through this is if I just don't pay attention to what he is doing and just focus on Jaz.

After half an hour of McG going through her shoulder, he stops. "Fucking bloody hell," I look over at McG who only ever swears when shit really hits the fan when he is in medic mode. And I know that want ever is wrong is seriously bad.

"McG talk to me what the hell is wrong?" trying to keep my voice even to not show him how panicked I'm getting.

"Well we have three problems. First when the bullet when in it chipped the bone. And that bone is somewhere in her muscle. And when it hit her shoulder it dislocated it." I look over at McG and he isn't looking so good.

"Ok McG what's next we can't just leave it like this."

"We have to Top I can't pull the bone chip out here we need a real hospital with real equipment. And I can't reset her shoulder with the chip in there it will just cause more damage."

"Ok then what do we do"

"we have to stick her up and get her to a hospital and soon, I'll get her cleaned up you go call Command and figure something out."

Jaz POV

The next time I wake up everyone is in the main room of the house except for Top, but I can hear him pacing around the room over. "he's been talking with command for over an hour trying to figure out what to do." McG answered my unspoken question

"All right so what the verdict on my shoulder" When he won't even look my eye, my heart drops. "that bad I guess" I take a breath before asking my next question just hoping I not done for. "Is my shoulder going to be ok."

"We need to get out to a hospital and they will give you the answers, but until then you need to not use that arm at all so I'm gona put it in a sling." I about to start arguing with him but "And you are not using your long gun got it"

I fall back on the table and let out a breath of frustration.

"I know it sucks but you don't want to risk further damage that could become permanent do you." I know that no matter how hard I try nothing is going to convince him other wise so for once I shut my moth and wait for Top to come back in.


End file.
